The Pacifist Generation: Something Wicca This Way Returns
by TheHybridMess
Summary: Follow the lives of the children of the Charmed Ones. How will the Power of Three be passed down. Will they be entitled to a whitelighter with so much pacifist blood in the family. Will they deal with a familiar force the way their parents did or will they follow their own path. With an intervention by Destiny, the next generation is forced to take up the fight.
1. The Cemetery

**A/N - With Special Thanks to Constance M Burge for creating this sandbox that I get to play in.**

**The Cemetery**

Paige Matthews arrived at the cemetery, like she did every Saturday morning since the death of her parents, with a bunch of white roses. This morning seemed different somehow, though. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, but there was something different in the air. Something not quite tangible, it just felt weird. Weird, but not necessarily in a bad way, or a good way for that matter.

At the far end she noticed a burial service in progress. From what she could gather, it was the funeral of police officer. She'd noticed many funerals in the past, but this one felt different. Then she noticed them. The three women. They looked somewhat familiar. Although, from this distance she could be fooling herself.

Since her parents' deaths, she could not shake this feeling that she's missing something. She even fooled herself into believing she might have other family out there. Every time she noticed people whose features resembles hers, she wondered whether they could be related to her. She was about to make her way over there when she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

She looked across to the other end of the cemetery and saw a man digging. He had an urn which he seemed to be watching very closely. He did not seem to be dressed like an undertaker, in fact, he was dressed more like a priest.

"Curious isn't it" Said a voice behind her. She turned around quickly and spotted an elderly couple. "For him to be burying the ashes himself, I mean."

Paige felt a stab of relief seeing the familiar couple. "Whatever floats his boat" she replied. Then almost as an after thought she said "I'm Paige". The weird feeling was still there but it was definitely a good feeling now. "It's funny" she continued "we've seen each other here every week for so long and we do not even know each other's names"

"I'm Mario" the man replied, "and this is my wife, Louise." For the first time, Paige took a good look at the couple. She could tell they were immigrants from somewhere south of the border. They looked to be in their forties, probably the same age as her parents. "And we know who you are, dear."

Paige was surprised at the softness of the woman's voice, it was almost a contradiction to her weathered appearance. "How are you doing, querida?"

"I'm fine," Paige answered automatically. The weird feeling seemed to rise again "How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I was the driver of the truck" he answered.

Paige froze for a moment and then replied, "But the reports said that the young woman in the truck was killed." She was almost sure that's what the reports said, although she couldn't be certain. She had only got snippets from what others had told her. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to read the reports of that fateful accident.

"That was our daughter," Louise said. "She was in the passenger's seat. Mario here, he was behind the wheel."

"She was stranded," Mario said. "Her car broke down, and I went to pick her up." His face weathered as he told the story. "It was on my route and I thought...", his voice trailed off.

"I am so sorry," Paige said. She had taken up residence on a nearby bench, and Louise was sitting next to her. "I've been so caught up in my own grief, it never even occurred to me that she had a grieving family as well."

"That's alright," Louise placed a tanned hand over Paige's pale one. "Besides I know she's in a better place now."

"How do you know that?" Paige asked, almost vehemently. "How do we know that the afterlife is better than this one."

"We don't" Mario said "We need to have faith."

"What if you have lost your faith?" Paige asked, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Then," Mario said, clearing his throat, "your daughter appears to you in a dream and tells you she is at peace. She says she can still make a difference in people's lives." Then he paused. Paige could see he was struggling with what he was about to say.

"What?" Paige asked.

"She said I needed to reach out to the girl. You, I imagine." He had a smile on his face. "Then she said something about how it would make things easier for her, um, you."

Paige sat in silence for a few minutes. Mario and Louise got up and left. A few minutes later, after processing all this information, she got up to leave too. She placed the flowers at her parents' grave. She glanced over at the man who was now closing up the hole he had dug. "Curious," she said to herself. Then she turned around to leave as well.  
Before she left she stopped at another grave. She wanted to know the name of the girl. She looked down at the grave. The girl was only 24. Then she saw the girl's name. A name that will haunt her forever.


	2. The Beach

******A/N - With Special Thanks to Constance M Burge for creating this sandbox that I get to play in.**  


**The Beach**

Lexi felt herself reforming as Samantha orbed them back to the beach which they had left about 20 minutes ago. That was the significant difference between her's and Sam's magical power. They were both part whitelighter, part witch. A witch being a human with magical powers meant to do good in the world. Whitelighters were immortal guides for witches. This meant they were both able to orb, a magical means of transport. Like most whitelighters, Lexi was able to orb through space.

Samantha, however, was different. She was only a quarter whitelighter. Her mom was the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter. Her power manifested itself differently too. Sam was able to orb through time. Not usually very far back, and not for very long. But she could go back and review a lesson in class if she needed to. In fact this trip, which went back about 30 years, was certainly the furthest Sam had ever travelled. Sam had taken her back to the first encounter between their two families.

Lexi had performed a summoning spell about two weeks earlier. She needed to speak to someone about her worries. She couldn't exactly speak to her parents about her concerns, since they were part of the problem. She had been feeling for months that something was not right. As if she was not fulfilling her destiny. She felt as if her magical powers were being wasted on magical transport and bonfires. She had three magical powers. She was born with the ability to start fires with a wave of her hand. At around 14, she developed the ability to magically heal injuries. The last power to manifest itself was her ability to orb. Three rather rare powers for witches and the most remarkable thing she'd done with them was to beat the morning traffic.

She had tried to summon her dead grandmother but instead she had got stuck with Penny Halliwell, Sam's great-grandmother. While this was not the person she wanted, she definitely received the guidance she needed. Penny had told her that in order to follow her destiny, she needed to go back to the beginning of her own story.

She had shared this with the Halliwell cousins, and Drew. Wyatt, the oldest of the cousins, was hesitant to do anything about it. Everyone else's opinion varied from cautious to encouraging. She didn't think anyone took her too seriously until Sam approached her last week.

Samantha Mitchell was the younger twin daughter of Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews. And while she looked nothing like her mother, she had all of her personality. She had the attitude and the courage that her mother had displayed as a young witch. It was her idea to try and orb back that far and see if they could learn anything from that encounter. She had been trying for about a week before she was finally able to do it that evening. Physically, well that was a different story. Sam had long blonde hair, the palest green eyes and a full, slightly tanned face. She wasn't the classic beauty her mom was but she would definitely qualify as pretty… and curvy.

"Was that at all helpful?" Sam asked as they resettled at the beach. No one seemed to pay much attention to them as they returned. Everyone else was involved in a game of beach football. You'd think, that seeing as this was the first time she had done such a long _trip, _her cousins would at least have shown some concern.

"Well, we do know two things Paige didn't know at the time," Lexi said softly as to remain out of earshot. The last thing she wanted was for Wyatt to question her conclusions. "Firstly, that was a Lazarus Demon the priest was burying. And secondly, those three women were her half sisters. Not to mention the fact that, that was probably the first time all our mothers were in the same place."

Lexi stared at Sam again. Unlike Sam, Lexi Montana had dark brown hair and eyes. She had a tanned complexion, a wide mouth and absolutely no curves. Although she was only a few years older than Sam and they had known each other their whole lives, they weren't really close.

"What makes you think it was a Lazarus Demon?" Sam asked. Although Sam had been with her the entire time, her eyes remained closed in order to concentrate on keeping them there.

"I recognised the urn from your family's Book of Shadows." Lexi answered. She always had to make that distinction, since her dad was a hereditary witch as well and had his own family's Book of Shadows.

"You've been reading the Book of Shadows?" Sam asked with a rather puzzled look. It was true, Lexi very rarely went up to the Manor Attic. So where this recent flood of information came from was hard to explain, even to herself.

"I don't know," Lexi answered. "Lately I've been remembering things I've read in the book but I have no recollection of reading it."

"That makes no sense," Sam said turning her gaze from the fire. Lexi had started this fire before she had left with Sam. It was the end of summer and the Halliwells had their annual _End of Summer Beach Bonfire. _A tradition started by Wyatt and Chris back when Chris was a freshman in high school. Chris had invited Lexi along two years later as way to bridge the gap between her and Wyatt. Then eventually all of their cousins and their sister were invited the year they started high school. The only exception was Drew Morris, who was invited along at the start of his sophomore year at Berkley.

"It's like your memories are being altered. Are you sure someone's not messing with your mind?" Sam added, pulling Lexi from her trip down memory lane. Lexi noted the fire had dwindled a little and threw her hand at the one of the logs which had not yet caught fire. Instantly the log ignited and the fire grew again.

"It might be," Lexi answered with less confidence. "But who would do that and why?"

"Ok, next question," Sam said, with a less than subtle attempt to change the subject. "Not all of our mothers were there. We know your mother wasn't there and we cannot be sure that Drew's mom was there either."

Drew. Lexi hadn't even thought of him. Maybe because he was not magical, she hadn't even factored him into the equation. But he was as much part of this coven as she was. And she was sure he was as much a part of this annoying feeling that they were not fulfilling their destiny. Lexi gave this some thought then turned back to Sam.

"Yes she was," she answered with a smile. "It was Andy's funeral. His dad was Andy's partner so naturally they were at that funeral. And as far as my mom is concerned, I just know she was there. Call it a hunch, but with so much magic in that cemetery, she had to be there."

"Did you notice anything else?" Sam asked as she pulled the Book of Shadows closer to her. Chris, Wyatt's brother had snuck it out of the Manor so that Sam had something to focus on when she orbed them back in time. Many years ago, after what all their parents refer to as the Ultimate Battle, Paige and her two surviving sisters made the decision to record everything that happened to them since her sisters reacquired their powers eight years before the battle.

"I mean my mom only noticed the funeral and the priest," Sam continued "Was there anyone else around?"

"Of course there were other people around," Lexi answered. "It was a Saturday morning at a cemetery. That's usually when people tend to their loved ones graves. But I am keeping my focus on the things your mom recorded. I just can't figure out what the Lazarus Demon has to do with anything."

"Maybe nothing," Sam replied. "The last time our family witnessed one it was being vanquished by Cole Turner, Aunt Phoebe's Demon ex-husband. And the last time he was seen, he was roaming around Limbo unable to move on."

"I know," Lexi sighed "I just think that…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a bolt of lightning which struck on the sand right between the fire where they were sitting and the make-shift football field where everyone else was. For Lexi, the oddest part was the fact that there wasn't so much as a burn mark. Her instincts told her this was more supernatural than an act of nature. She noticed Wyatt calling everyone closer. Without thinking she grabbed the book and Sam's hand and orbed over to Wyatt.

As Lexi reformed, she noticed Wyatt's protective force-field go up. This was one of his magical powers.

Being the first born of a Charmed one and a whitelighter and born on the most magical day in centuries Wyatt's powers had manifested very early. Besides the force-field he also had the ability to blow things up with his mind, orb through space and heal magically. All these powers had manifested before he reached puberty and only strengthened from there.

He was Sam's oldest cousin, the older son of Piper Halliwell, a witch and Leo Wyatt, a former whitelighter and Elder. Despite the blonde hair, blue eyes and surfer's body Wyatt was incredibly introverted and shy. Which was why Lexi was surprised by what happened next.

As they all moved closer together under the force-field, she noticed the sparkle of bright white light synonymous with orbing descending from the sky. A man who appeared to be in his thirties reformed at the same spot the lightning had hit. He was wearing a long white robe. Lexi guessed that the man, who was making his way towards them, was an Elder.

Elders were bunch of immortal men and women who believed they were the guardians of good magic. They were in charge of pure whitelighters and tried keep control of good witches too. In Lexi's opinion they weren't good at this at all. The number of witch-whitelighters on that beach was proof of that. Since, up until 30 years ago, the thought of whitelighters falling in love was an abomination.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked as stepped forward to front of their group.

"Blessed be children," the Elder said. "I mean you no harm. I am just here to deliver a message."

"I asked," Wyatt said with a stubborn gleam in his eye, "What do you want?"

Lexi cast a glance over at Chris and saw the smirk on his. She knew he had the same thought as her. Wyatt kept the force-field up not for their protection but for the protection of the Elder.

Neither of their families held the Elders in high regard. The bitterness and resentment that had built up prior to what their parents referred as the Ultimate Battle had resulted in both sides wanting very little contact with the other.

Still, the fact that an Elder was here to deliver a message was not something to be taken lightly. What worried Lexi was that the Elders were approaching them and not their parents. It was a known fact that none of them had to battle evil since their parents usually eliminated any threat before too much damage could be inflicted. And since the Elders' main priority was to eliminate evil, the people under the force-field were not exactly experienced to deal with a threat the Elders felt big enough to make a house-call for.

"There is to be a meeting at midnight," the Elder said calmly. "All of your parents will be there and all of your attendance will be expected as well."

"A meeting about what?" Wyatt asked. "Our parents eliminate all threats as they come along. There is no need for any of us to be there."

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you," the Elder said. "Besides, I don't have all the details. You will be at Triquetra at midnight."

"Why Triquetra?" Lexi asked. Triquetra was a restaurant owned by Piper. Besides the restaurant, Piper also owned a night club called P3, which had been one the longest standing clubs in San Francisco. Lexi had worked at both establishments while at college as well as her dad's cocktail bar, Magic.

"Because both P3 and Magic will still be full of people at midnight," the Elder answered. "Now I have to…"

He was interrupted by a loud rumble on the ground. Lexi stumbled over and noticed the same had happened to Wyatt. They had not experienced an earthquake in quite a while and San Francisco was long due for one.

Wyatt's force field had vanished. Everyone was lying on the ground, trying not be flung around. Everyone except the Elder, who appeared to be unphased.

Once the ground settled, and everyone started getting to their feet, the Elder simply said, "It is time, your destiny awaits." Then he orbed out.


	3. The Meeting

**With special thanks to Constance M Burge for the sandbox I get to play in  
**

**The Meeting**

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Lexi asked as she dusted sand off her jeans.

"What do we do now?" Wyatt asked. He's shoulders had slumped again and he had lost that stubborn gleam in his eyes.

"Right," Chris said stepping closer to Wyatt. "Wyatt orb to Phoebe and Coop's and make sure they're both ok. For all we know this meeting might have something to do with what's happening to Coop."

Coop was Phoebe husband and Paige's brother in law. He was a Cupid, an agent of love. Lately he had been experiencing severe chest pains. According to Leo this happened when a Cupid was ready to retire. The chest pains would continue until he came into contact with the person who was meant to take over his powers.

"Also," Chris added, "Go to Lexi's home and make sure her parents are ok." He then turned to the others. "Trish, go and check on your parents. Let your mom know we are all ok, she will take over healing any of our parents from there. Henry, you go and check my parents. If any of you have any trouble, come and get Lexi to heal them. Oh and take the Book back to the attic as well, please. Mel, Laura, you two get rid of that fire, please. Drew, can you help them with that please."

"Actually," Drew hesitated. "I am going to get a move on. There is no need for me to go with you guys. I am sure that the… Elder didn't even notice I was here."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Lexi said stepping in front of Drew. This was a rather brave move on her part seeing as she barely reached 5ft. Drew on the other hand was over 6ft of pure tall, dark and handsome muscle. Honestly, if Drew exhaled too hard, Lexi would probably fall over. "I really think we should all go."

"Lexi, I am not magical," Drew said with some exasperation. "I see no reason for me to be there." He stepped around Lexi and stalked off to the parking lot.

Lexi considered orbing after him when she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Leave him," she heard Chis say as everyone had gone off on their various assignments. "You are not going to convince him that way. Besides I want to talk to you and Sam. Grace, Charlie get the protective crystals.

Chris Halliwell was Piper and Leo's middle child. He had pale blue eyes and a mop of dark brown hair which was rarely without hair gel. He was the only one of them who was the child of an Elder. Wyatt was born before Leo was promoted from whitelighter to Elder. Melinda, Chris' baby sister was born after their dad had chosen to fall from grace and become a mortal. Like, Lexi, Chris was able to orb through space. He also possessed the power of telekinesis.

"What happened when you two went back in time?" he asked Lexi.

"No idea," Sam answered. "I had my eyes closed the entire time."

Chris, shifted his gaze to Lexi, and she realised where his train of thought was going.

"Nothing different from the book," Lexi answered. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was eleven-thirty. "We need to get moving."

"You didn't notice anything Aunt Paige didn't?" Chris asked

"Not really," Lexi answered, "But I wasn't really looking."

"What do you mean you weren't looking," Chris said, irritation creeping into his voice. "You're a private investigator for crying out loud."

"I mean… I figured I should concentrate on the things Paige noticed," Lexi countered. It was true, Lexi was a novice detective. Mostly she responded to 'a reward for any information leading to an arrest' notices. It wasn't enough to pay the rent every month but the money came in handy.

"Lexi," Chris said with some exasperation, "you summon my dead great-grand mother. She tells you that in order to follow your destiny you need to go to the beginning of your story. You then go back in time to do just that. And when you get back some Elder shows up and tells us, our destiny awaits. Coincidence?"

"I think we can kiss the concept of coincidence good bye," Lexi answered with smile. "And I did not summon your Grams. She sort of gate crashed… or something."

"Guys," Grace called walking back to them. "I think we need to get going."

"Yeah," Chis answered. "Lex, take Grace and Sam. Trish take Charlotte." Trish grabbed Charlotte and orbed out. Lexi held Sam and Grace's hand and orbed out as Chris made his way towards Melinda and Laura.

Lexi reformed at the Triquetra and let go of Grace and Sam's hand. She walked over to her parents as Chris arrived with Laura and Melinda.

She looked around the room. Along with her parents, Gloria and Richard Montana, it seemed to be the largest gathering of good magic she had ever witnessed. Piper and Leo were standing with their children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Alongside them were Phoebe and Coop, who still appeared to be in tremendous pain. They were with their daughters, Grace, Laura and Charlotte. Paige and Henry were standing alongside the twins Trish and Sam and their younger brother, Henry junior. Two men wearing elder robes were standing with a plump formidable looking woman wearing glowing blue robes and a man in black robes. Finally, standing next to her parents were Darryl and Sheila Morris, Drew's parents.

"I hate to be a party-pooper," Coop said in a strained voice, "but can we hurry this along. I really need to get rid of my powers."

"Right," said the woman looking perplexed. "Where is Drew? "

"Who are you?" Lexi asked

"That's an Angel of Destiny," her mom answered looking at the woman with a wry smile. "Our Angel of Destiny, actually." She turned to Lexi and winked. "She and I go way back, you can trust her."

As far as Lexi was concerned, her mom was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Gloria was of Mexican descent with dark brown hair, brown eyes and delicate features. She was a former whitelighter, who clipped her wings just after Lexi was born.

"I gave one instruction," the Angel said. "I specifically said all of them."

"My colleague said he delivered your message word for word," one of the Elders said.

Lexi looked over at Chris. "I'll get him," he answered with a look of resignation before he orbed out.

"Listen," Charlie piped up. "Beside the fact that my Dad's in pain, and trust me I know how much pain he is in, I really cannot handle all the tension in this room."

Charlie was Phoebe and Coop's youngest daughter and the youngest of all the cousins. She was the only one to inherit Phoebe's empath power. This meant she was able to feel what others close to her were feeling. She also inherited the Halliwell dark hair, strong bones and striking eyes. She considered her power to be more of a curse than a gift and at 16 who could blame her. Lexi couldn't imagine having to deal with all the emotions and hormones contained in a typical high school.

"I know this is difficult sweetie," Phoebe reassured her daughter. "It is necessary, though. We'll try and hurry it along."

Just then, Chris orbed in with Drew. As they reformed, Coop and Charlie both screamed in pain. Pink sparkles emerged from Coops body. It reminded Lexi of pink Orbs. It floated in the air for a few moments and then settled over Drew before entering his chest. Drew gave a slight shiver and Coop and Charlie stopped screaming.

"I think Coop's powers have found their new home," Wyatt said. "We should've had a family gathering sooner."

"This is not a family gathering," Destiny said. "This is a meeting. A very important one. Now that Coop is sorted out, can we continue."

"Wait just a minute," Sheila said. "What happened to my son? Did you just make him magical?"

"No one made him magical," Destiny answered, "it was his destiny to be an agent of love. It was why he had to become familiar with magic.

"You have no right to…" Sheila started.

"Mom," Drew interrupted as he rubbed his chest, "its ok. It feels right."

Sheila stepped back and Drew put a hand on a shoulder.

Destiny stepped forward. "Please," she started. "I urge you all to listen to me. No interruptions. Let me talk because what I have to say is not open to negotiation."

"Now," she started. "For centuries, witches have drawn their strength from pain and loss. Parents and siblings have had to die. Mostly, this has worked. The balance of good and evil has been maintained but it has come at a cost. The resentment within the ranks of good magic will ultimately lead to its destruction. It is for this reason, that this generation has been spared the pain of losing their loved ones. It is up to you, the latest generation of two of the oldest magical families, to prove that you can find the strength to fulfil your destinies without having to suffer loss."

"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked. "All this is really…"

"I am not done," Destiny answered and Lexi sensed she was in a hurry to say what she needed to. "The loss of parents actually served two purposes. It ensured that every generation of witches fulfilled their destinies. It made way for the new generation to battle evil with their own instincts and their own methods. This, you see, is the conundrum good magic faces."

"Lady," Lexi said, "Could you cut to the chase. I really appreciate the build up, but can you drop the bomb already." Lexi wasn't really known for her patience and she got the feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Lexi, don't be rude," she heard her mom say.

"You are going to have to learn some patience, Alexis," Destiny said to her. "As I was saying, we have a conundrum. Your parents are preventing you from fulfilling your destiny. We need them out of the picture. Just enough to give you your independence but not so much that you feel you've lost them. And it is for this reason that we will be moving them."

"Moving them where?" Chris asked, "Another realm, alternative reality, where?"

"Palm Springs, actually," Destiny replied with a straight face. Lexi couldn't be sure, but she sensed a smile just beneath the formidable look on Destiny's face.

"You sending them on vacation," Chris said with more than a little irritation. "Our lives are about to be turned upside down and you're sending our parents on vacation."

"No," Destiny answered. "We're relocating them. They will be moving there permanently. It's a few hours away and you can visit them anytime you want. I just urge you, that when it comes to magical help, they should be your last resort. You will have enough trouble trying to honour all eleven of your instincts. Adding the combined experience of your parents to the mix could get messy.

"Ok," Piper said, "This all makes a lot of sense. You said this was not open for negotiation, so I take it we have no choice. I guess, my only question is, why is Death here?"

Lexis assumed Piper was talking about the man in the black robes. She'd heard about the Angel of Death before and was a little worried that she could see him. It is believed that only people who were about to die could see him.

"You always have a choice,Piper," Destiny said. "Death is here because I always get my way. With all of your history of co-operation, it was entirely foreseeable that several of you would have to die in order for your children to fulfil their destiny."

Lexi felt herself smile admiration. This woman had just threatened to kill a room full of people and no-one could argue with her reasoning.

"Within the next twenty-four hours the Power of Three will be handed down," Destiny continued. "A force your parents have encountered before will have to be dealt with. They will be permitted to help you until the Power of Three is handed down. It will also be decided whether or not you get a Whitelighter."

"Wait," Chris said. "Why wouldn't we get a whitelighter."

"Well," one of the Elders chimed in, "It is believed that with all the whitelighter blood in your family, we're not entirely sure that you deserve one."

"Who said we even want one?" Grace countered. "As you said, we have enough whitelighter blood between us. I am sure we'll manage."

"It is not a case of what you want," Destiny said, that smile a lot more visible. "It is not even a case of whether or not they think you deserve one." She pointed at the elders and they gave her a sheepish look. "It all comes down to what you need."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked. "We can't exactly wait for this Demon to come to us."

"Actually," Piper said, "that's exactly what we're going to do."

A/N: Reviews welcome; Thanks so much for taking the time to read


End file.
